The Death of a Mansion
by Hafae a.k.a. Hufflepuffer242
Summary: The events that led to the Haunted Mansion being haunted. This is based on the ride, not the movie. Although, it's not about the ride in the park itself, more about the Mansion as if it existed. Rated for death and murder.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own the Haunted Mansion. And I mean the ride, not the movie!

A/N: This is my interpretation of Gracey Manor in its high days. I borrowed some ideas from the Cast members of the rides.

------------------------

Prologue

------------------------

Fog hung thick over the cold earth. Granite stones carved with names of the past stood boldly beneath the cloudy skies. Silence dominated and was only dared to be broken by the random crows of ravens nesting high in the trees. The only spirit among the stones of the dead that inhabited a living body was one of a fortune teller and magic wielder.

Surrounding the lone woman were four particular graves. One was of a man who laid the roof tiles of the manor that was located down the road. This man never quite finished his task for he unexpectedly tumbled from his perch and unluckily a pile of unusable stone broke his fall. The man occupying the space next to him was the man who built many of the walls of the very same manor. He had the unfortunate experience of a freshly built wall falling onto his head. And again, the next grave was of a lad who had lost a bit of sanity at the wrong moment while building the manor, causing him to kill the person who now occupied the next grave over and himself.

The woman herself was doing quite well, if you don't count the fact that she now had the pleasure to live in the manor that had experienced these matters. Eyes unfocused and standing slack, the woman shuddered. A feeling of dread filled her gypsy-like clad body. The bangles on her arms clattered as shivers racked the woman. Ravens crowed cautiously from the trees.

Flashes came quick and swift. The feeling of slipping and connecting with jagged points. A pitch black flash engulfed her mind. Looking proudly at a brick wall only to see it come tumbling swiftly down. Another flash. Madness taking over all consciousness and the next thing two men are dead. This time the flash was bright white. The tight rope breaks underneath her feet, causing her to fall into the waiting crocodile's mouth. Flash. He lights his candle only to see the explosives underneath his very bottom. Flash! Dread as she realizes the trunk she's hiding in is locked. Flash! Dancing faster and faster, unable to stop. Flash! Hiding in the attic, waiting for her groom when suddenly a knife goes flying straight towards her. Flash! Flash! Flash!

They didn't stop coming. More death flew around in random patterns like in a kaleidoscope. Flashes got brighter and brighter the more they came! They wouldn't stop! Flash!

He hung limply from the rafters by a rope. His face is a pale blue and his eyes closed to a deathly white, the once handsome features contorted by death. A gasp escaped the fortune teller's lips.

"No…." She collapsed to the ground, attempting to process the distressing information. "No…."

---------------------------

Word Count: 459

A/N: Yeah I know. Death, death, death. Well what do you expect when it comes to a fic about a mansion that is _Haunted_? Please Review with your opinions! Thanks!


	2. Cousins, a Musician, and a Pirate Song

Disclaimer: Didn't you read my disclaimer in the prologue? You didn't! Go read it and stop bugging me about what I own and don't own.

A/N: The Haunted Mansion façade I'm going to use is the one in Orlando but there are going to be elements from the Anaheim one. Welcome to chapter one. Please read and review, keep all hands and feet inside your chair at all times, and enjoy your journey on the Hafae Express. Thank You!

----------------------

Chapter One: Cousins, a Musician, and a Pirate Song

----------------------

The sky was filled with clouds of a dark gray, casting a gloom over the entire house that is now Gracey Manor. Despite the doom and gloom of the cloudy weather, George Gracey was ecstatic. His new manor was completed and ready for him, his dear wife Lillian, and his companions to move in.

Gracey Manor was a very large, red brick building surrounded by sloping lawns and a round glass conservatory showed prominently from the side of the house. Wrought iron gates surrounded the property, along with two gargoyles guarding the main entrance from the road. Their dark grey eyes seemed to watch every move you made in their path. Perched boldly atop the bell tower above the roof of the house was a weather vane with a pirate ship.

Gracey led Lillian down the road, covering her eyes with his hands and making sure she wasn't peeking.

"George! Are we there yet?" Lillian squirmed around to try and get a peek. A soft laugh left George.

"Yes, yes. Now wait one moment..."

Lillian giggled as she felt Gracey move in front of her. "Why is this house of ours a secret? I want to see it." Gracey removed his hands from her eyes and she gasped at what she saw. "Ohh! It's absolutely wonderful!"

"I know. I've waited so long." Lillian grabbed her husband into a kiss. They smiled at the prospect of a new beginning.

It wasn't long until Gracey's companions arrived to the extravagant mansion. Among them were a portly, balding man named Edward Gracey. A short and vividly oranged haired woman nicknamed 'Tangerine Gracey' stood next to him. Next to Tangerine (who just happened to be bouncing up and down enthusiastically at the prospect of a new place to hold her parties) was the renowned musician Wolfgang Furlong. Wolfgang's fingers twitched as though still playing while Edward examined the manor warily. Gracey walked down the path to meet them.

"Dear cousins and musician! Welcome to Gracey Manor." Gracey firmly shook Edward's and Wolfgang's hands before hugging Tangerine.

"Oh George, your house is wonderful!" Tangerine clapped her hands together in excitement. "You must let me hold a party!"

Gracey nodded enthusiastically as he said, "Of course my dear Tangerine. You're parties are said to be all the rage, am I wrong?" Edward chuckled and answered his inquiry.

"No, you wouldn't be. Tangerine can hold quite the party." A blush crept up Tangerine's face while more pleasantries were exchanged. It was a moment before George noticed two people were missing from the group.

"Now where can Madame Leota and that wily daughter of hers be?" Wolfgang and Edward shared a glance.

"George, are you sure it was wise to bring Leota and that daughter of hers into her house? You know how Lillian isn't fond of them. Leota in particular…."

"Nonsense, Edward! Lillian loves Leota. And Little Lenora Leota is quite a mischief maker, but she's still a darling." Tangerine spoke up.

"Lenora was just down the road behind us, singing those pirate songs of hers. Madame Leota stopped off at the graveyard." Just as Tangerine had finished speaking, the crudeness of a pirate song could be heard being belted out.

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves! Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!" A young girl of 15 came skipping into view. She wore a velvet red dress with her long black hair down and occasionally in random braids. Coins and beads adorned the ends of the braids. They clanked together as Lenora kept singing. "We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"

"Lenora! Stop that horrible singing at once!" Tangerine's mother mode had kicked in. The only problem was that Lenora wasn't Tangerine's daughter.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me!" The dark pink Tangerine had turned clashed with her hair, causing Lenora to burst into giggles. Lenora gained her composure seconds later when she faced Gracey. She held out her hand solemnly.

"Master Gracey." He replied with a curt nod and a peck to her hand. Another fit of giggles burst out of Lenora and soon George. They gave each other a brief hug.

"Lenora. Now where is that mother of yours?" A voice broke the air in reply.

"I was occupied in the graveyard. Richard was called by the other ravens." The woman with this bold voice was Madame Leota. She too wore a red velvet dress, but had dozens of bangles on her arms and a bandana holding the dark brown hair out of her face. Leota's skin appeared as though sun had never graced its rays upon her features. A deep blue shawl covered her shoulders while a raven, whose name was Richard, sat in the cage Leota was holding. George looked at her in an almost loving way. Leota had been his friend for over 15 years.

"Hello Leota. It has been quite some time." A small, rare smile came from Leota.

"I have always known we'd meet again." Squeaks emerged from Tangerine.

"Leota, you are a psychic, are you not?" The smile left Leota, replaced with a look of annoyance directed towards Tangerine. The plump, red-headed woman was quite irritating.

Leota ignored the question entirely and spoke to Gracey instead. "Is Lillian going to greet us, Gracey?" Gracey looked back towards the house for his wife.

"She is probably directing the servants to their duties. You will see her at dinner." The party of six shared a few more words before making their way towards their new home.

-------------------------

Word Count: 927

A/N: Well, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Why must I keep asking when you can just review? Please?


	3. One Last Chance

Disclaimer: I have to tell you again? What's wrong with you? Why must you torture me by making me say I don't own it again and again? It's painful enough not owning it in the first place! You evil, evil lawyers!

A/N: Yes, chapter two. I'm being very fast with this fic. I'm kind of neglecting my other fics by doing this but… I have so many ideas for this! So here it is:

---------------------

Chapter 2: One Last Chance

---------------------

Lillian had been quite rude when greeting Leota at dinner that night. She had merely nodded while glaring intensely. But then she might have been doing this for the fact that Leota had started glaring first. Gracey missed this exchange entirely, leaving him happily (and how he preferred it to be) thinking that Leota and Lillian were the best of friends.

Leota had met Gracey over 15 years ago. Lillian had met Gracey 15 months ago. Jealousy filled the air whenever these two women were in the same room together, let alone the same house. The reason jealousy emanated from Lillian is because Leota had a daughter who was 15 years old, lining up nicely with Leota and Gracey meeting. (Even though it was widely unknown who exactly Lenora's father was, for Leota had never revealed the name.) Leota was filled with jealousy because Lillian had become Gracey's wife after only a year of courtship, while Leota had never gotten to marry Gracey after 15 years. Gracey was oblivious to the torch that Leota held, so he never had the thought to court her.

What was worse was how Gracey sat at the head of the table and placed Lillian on his left while Leota was on his right. Their placement directly across from one another only increased the amount of glaring involved while sipping the soup. Sitting next to Leota was Lenora who was in a rapid conversation with Wolfgang, the person occupying her right. Lillian made light conversation with Tangerine on her left and Edward on the far left, across from Wolfgang.

"So, Lillian, how did you and George meet?" Leota looked up at the inquiry made by Tangerine. Lillian smiled loving to her husband.

"I was working in a circus as a tightrope walker. He came to me after my act and swept me off my feet." Sighs escaped both Lillian and Tangerine while Lenora had scrunched her nose in disgust.

"How sickly sweet." The repulsion in Lenora's voice escaped Lillian's radar entirely and she nodded.

"Yes, it is quite a romantic story." Tangerine didn't hesitate to ask Leota a question next.

"How did you and George meet, Leota?" Lillian flared her nostrils slightly, not wanting to be one-upped.

"Gracey had come for a séance out of curiosity and we tried to contact the dead. That particular séance was a failure due to the fact that we had unbelievers tainting the circle. Isn't that right Gracey?" A guilty smile showed on Gracey's face.

"Yes, I was indeed the unbeliever. I believe it is all rubbish and nonsense." The flared nostrils on Lillian's face were gone and a smirk had taken over. "But Leota was right with all of her other predictions!" The smirk had left Lillian's face and traveled to Leota's. Throughout the rest of the conversations that popped up at the table, that smirk jumped back and forth. Gracey still remained happily oblivious to the hatred flying through the air right in front of him.

Once the entire meal was complete, Gracey made an announcement. "I'd like everyone to please follow me for the tour of my new manor." The six other diners stood up, full to the brim and followed Gracey. He led them to one side of the gigantic ballroom that served as a dining room. At this end there was a grand pipe organ that took up almost the entire wall.

"Oh, what a magnificent organ, George! Can you play the organ Wolfgang?" Wolfgang nodded his head at the question coming from the wide eyed Tangerine.

"Yes, but I prefer the piano."

"This room would be perfect for your parties, Tangerine. When are you going to hold the next one?" A small squeal came from Tangerine. Lillian had finally confirmed that she could have a party.

"On Halloween! It will be a costume party. This means that I have to start planning!" Lenora jammed her fingers in her ears as Tangerine squealed once more. Leota was brimming with anger at the thought of a Halloween party. Halloween was when she got the most business with her famous séances. Gracey led them down the corridor into Wolfgang's room.

"Wolfgang, I have bought you that piano you so dearly wanted. Can you believe that it was once owned by Ludwig Von Baroketch? This is the piano he wrote his last piece on. Was never finished with the piece, might I add." All but Leota and Lenora stared in wonder. "It was Leota's idea to get it actually. She has been insisting that I get it for years now."

They now moved down the corridors again and made their way into the glass conservatory. Exotic plants filled every nook and cranny that was free. Everyone moved to examine the plants. Lenora twirled and spun around the floor at fast speeds. She plucked up the courage to make a suggestion.

"Master Gracey, the town's people would be very grateful to hold funerals in here. They'd be very elegant." She started humming the pirate tune once more. Gracey thought for a moment before nodding. She gave another suggestion. "I could coordinate them."

"I would think that death would scare a young girl like you." Leota glared at the remark Lillian had made. Lenora scoffed at the thought.

"Death will have a very prominent role in our lives. It's not scary." Tangerine gave a doubtful look to Lillian. They kept their opinions to themselves after that.

"Well if you don't mind Lenora, I don't see why not." Lenora smiled and continued twirling. It wasn't long until they made their way up the stairs and into a large circular room. "This, Leota, is your séance room. It was constructed just for that purpose."

"What?" This had come from a disbelieving Lillian. She continued in anger. "I can barely tolerate the funerals but séances! I draw the line here, George." Before Gracey could get in a word, Leota retorted.

"I am tired of your horrible treatment of my daughter and me! That river across the way will be your doom!"

"Oh, like I'm going to believe a word you say? You so called psychic and that rat of a daughter." Leota was ready to pounce but Edward had managed to hold her back. Lenora went to hit Lillian while yelling at her.

"Who are you calling a rat, you—" Lenora didn't get to finish her insults or her attack because George butted in just in time.

"This is my house, so there will be no more unneeded insults being thrown around! Everyone please retire to your rooms, while I escort Lenora to her room." No one dared argue with an angry Gracey. Leota swept out of the room while Lillian stormed out. Gracey took a hold of Lenora's arm and led her down to her room.

When they finally arrived there, Gracey sat her firmly down on her four-poster bed. Gracey stood staring at her. "Why were you going to hit my wife?"

Lenora stared at the ground. "Why do you care? She's a snot-nosed woman if you ask me. You didn't stop her or my mother!" Gracey sighed.

"I can't control your mother or my wife. You I can control. Now are you going to refrain from hitting her from now on?" Lenora nodded slightly.

"Bad things are going to happen. Mother saw them." Gracey scrunched his brows in confusion.

"What bad things?"

"Like how Lillian will meet her doom with the river. She wasn't lying. And Mr. Wolfgang is going to die. So will Ms. Tangerine and Mr. Edward. The people at the parties, the town's folk, my suitors. Me and my mother. Your next wife the one after that. They're all going to die."

"What are you going on about? No one's going to be dying anytime soon, Lenora." Tears started streaming down her face. She shook her head hard.

"You're going to die! If we don't leave we're all going to die! You are, I am, she is! You need to listen to me!" Lenora was getting hysterical. Gracey couldn't figure out how to calm her down. "We need to leave! Why don't you LISTEN TO ME!" Gracey stood swiftly and moved for the door. He left quickly. Once out in the hall he could hear her hysteria.

He made his way down the hall pondering what Lenora had said. "She was just hysterical. That girl has always been a bit on the off side." No, he wouldn't listen to the girl's warnings. By the time he arrived at his master bedroom and laid down next to his peaceful wife, he had decided the girl was only trying to leave. He had a feeling everyone in the house would be here for a long time.

--------------------------

Word Count: 1,459

A/N: Why did I have Lenora tell him all of the death information? To give him one last chance to leave the house, which he decided to ignore. Please Review with your opinions. Thank you!


	4. Duet of Two Masters

Disclaimer: Yes, yes. I know. I don't own it. I just have to keep repeating that to myself. I don't own it. I don't own it. I own it—No! I don't own it!

A/N: Ahh, yes, it's me again. You're probably wondering why I don't go away. Because I must torture as many people as I can! Mwahahahaha! I just have to say again that I'm using information from castmembers, so thank you to them!

------------------------

Chapter 3: Duet of Two Masters

------------------------

Madam Leota made her way down the hall a few days later. The house was very large, which made it difficult to navigate, but she recognized the door way in front of her. It was Wolfgang's room. She peered inside and saw him playing the Baroketch piano. He played it flawlessly.

"I wouldn't play the piano if I were you. Baroketch will get angry." The sudden noise had made Wolfgang hit the wrong notes. He looked towards her with slight anger.

"Hello, Madame Leota." She gave a smirk.

"Like I said, don't play the piano. Baroketch will get quite angry with you."

Wolfgang snorted. "Incase you haven't noticed Leota, Baroketch is dead. Now leave me be." Leota narrowed her eyes and left.

It was only a few days after the exchange that everyone came to hear Wolfgang play. His music filled the air and it was gladly accepted by everyone. Leota could only smirk when she went to hear him play. She didn't warn him again. That night, Wolfgang decided to practice.

He prepared his hands and started playing. His hands moved fluidly and perfectly in time. He closed his eyes and played as if it was second nature. When he hit the climax of the song, he heard a creak. Wolfgang opened his eyes to examine where the noise had come from. It appeared to have come from the piano. He looked closer at the lid that covered the keys. It seemed to be fine.

Wolfgang went to hit another key when BAM! The lid snapped shut right on his fingers. A slight gasp came from the musician before he let out a scream. The pain of breaking bones could be felt throughout his entire hands. It was almost as if fire hand burned them away.

"Noooo. Help! Please, somebody help me! Ohhh, it hurts so much!" Moans of pain and agony left him as he pleaded for somebody to help him. He heard a laugh come from the corner of his room. Madame Leota strolled out of the darkness. "Madame! Help me. I can't get my hands out! Ohh, heeeelp!"

Leota just raised an eyebrow. "Dear Wolfgang, it is your fault you didn't head my warnings." He moaned and tears made their way down his face. Leota clicked her tongue in mocking.

"Heeelp…."

"No one can hear you Wolfgang." More moans left him. It was a few more minutes of moaning before Leota went to help him. She lifted up the lid and he pulled his bloody, useless hands out. They were crippled and twisted in odd directions. He moaned once more, come to the conclusion that he couldn't possibly ever play the piano again. Leota looked at him once more before leaving him to himself.

It wasn't until that night that someone found him. Edward had walked into Wolfgang's room to get him for dinner when he found him. He ran as fast as he could back to the dining room. A quick whisper in Gracey's ear was all that was needed.

"Please excuse ladies. Prudence, fetch the doctor!" Lenora's personal servant Prudence left the ballroom at once. It was nearly an hour before the women at the table finally heard of what happened. Gracey broke the news as tenderly as possible.

"I regret to inform that Wolfgang will no longer be joining us. There was an accident." Tangerine and Lillian gasped. Leota pretended to be shocked while Lenora looked slightly downtrodden.

Lillian was the first to ask. "What happened to Wolfgang, George?" Gracey looked at the ground.

"It seems that he had an accident with his hands. They were mangled and broken. This obviously depressed him so he fixed the problem with piano wire." It took a second for this to register in their minds. Lillian and Tangerine looked shocked, Leota pretended to be shocked, and Lenora looked even more downtrodden.

The funeral was a few days later, held in the conservatory. Wolfgang was buried in the cemetery just down the road.

A few nights later, Gracey woke up in the middle of the night. A peculiar feeling had filled him. Wolfgang's old room called to him. He made his way down the hall when he heard it. It was a piano playing. But it sounded like a duet; a duet that was flawless and seemed to be played by two masters of the art.

The sound filled the entire corridor and Gracey quickly made his way back to his room. He once again thought of Lenora's warnings. It had to be a coincidence.

--------------------------

Word Count: 758

A/N: It's a bit shorter than the others but I wanted to cut it off there. Review please!


	5. No Need to Worry

Disclaimer: Don't own. Not making money. If was making money, I would own. But I'm not so I don't. Life sucks that way.

A/N: Chapter 4! Yay!

---------------------------------

Chapter 4: No Need to Worry….

--------------------------------

The first of the parties came months after Wolfgang's death. It was on Halloween and Tangerine had decided there would be a scavenger hunt. The winner would win a silver crown from her collection that she inherited from her parents. As the guests started arriving, the liveliness perked up.

Everyone Tangerine could possibly know had come and the party was roaring. People danced, laughed, and ate. Half way though the night Tangerine announced her game.

"Everyone! I dare say a game is in order!" Cheers erupted through the ballroom. Tangerine giggled merrily. "It is a scavenger hunt!" More cheers shook the room. Lenora, who had been hiding in the corner, ran to get her mother.

Outside the doorway to the séance room, Lenora composed herself. She strode in quietly. Seated at the head of a round table in an elaborate chair was Madame Leota. Perched above her was Richard who watched the proceedings silently. Several other people sat quietly around the table, waiting for Leota to begin the séance. They barely noticed Lenora when she walked to her mother.

Leota spoke softly, instead of her usual sharp and powerful tone. "Yes Lenora?"

"Mother, Tangerine has just started a scavenger hunt. I think it's going to interrupt the séance." Leota pondered a moment before responding.

"We'll take care of it if it happens."

Downstairs, Tangerine was handing out the lists for the hunt. Lillian stood with her, making small talk and gossip.

"Aren't you afraid this hunt will interrupt those ghastly séances?"

Tangerine laughed. "No, of course not! Besides, it's not like they're real anyway." They both giggled as Tangerine handed the last list to Mr. Tiber Garret. Everyone headed out into the mansion. Tangerine and Lillian waited patiently for the winner in the ballroom. "Anyway, I can handle Leota. It's that awful daughter of hers that is intolerable."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Did you know that at the Stevenson funeral she nailed the coffin shut before the wake?" Tangerine let out a small gasp.

"Noo! That's horrible! The only people in this entire mansion she really talks to is George and Leota." A grim nod came from Lillian.

"Tangerine, do you believe that Lenora is George's—" Lillian was cut off by an angry shout coming from upstairs. Leota stormed into the ballroom, Lenora following close behind. Party guests came running to see what the commotion was about.

"Tangerine! This is not the first time you have interrupted one of my séances!"

"Leota, calm down. There's no need to be so dramatic!" Some of the guests nodded in agreement with Tangerine. Leota was fuming.

"Thirteen years from today, you will die!" A few of the guests gasped, but most laughed along with Tangerine. Lillian gave her opinion as the laughter died down.

"Leota, if George wasn't so fond of you and your ghastly daughter I would kick you out sooner than the sun rises!" Lenora tried to step towards Lillian but Leota held her back. Leota smirked.

"I was not joking when I said your death would come with that river. Actually, George is soon going to forget you and that is what will lead to your doom." Lillian smirked right back.

"Now back to the party! No more death nonsense. Now has anyone finished the hunt?" Tangerine brought everyone's attention back to the party. Leota and Lenora left the ballroom to reform the séance.

"I have!" The exclamation came from Tiber Garret. Everyone clapped as he was awarded the crown. It wasn't long until the ballroom was filled with laughter and dancing and music. A young woman named Victoria spoke to Tangerine.

"You're not worried about the psychic's prediction, are you?" Tangerine laughed once more.

"Of course not. She's full of you know what and I won't let her spoil the fun." Victoria nodded and the both continued dancing.

All of the séance guests had left by the time Leota and Lenora made their way back to the circular room.

"Ohh, that woman will pay!" Lenora looked questioningly at her mother.

"Which one?"

"Both of them. Tangerine for her parties and Lillian just because she is who she is." Lenora nodded in agreement. She thought for a moment before asking her next question.

"Did you really mean what you said to Tangerine? That she's going to die in 13 years."

"Of course I did. I don't make predictions just to fool people. I've seen it. She will die in 13 years." Lenora watched her mother pack her materials away.

"Mother, I've seen things too. Things like Wolfgang dying, Tangerine dying, and Lillian dying." Leota looked up at her daughter. The look in Lenora's eyes was disconcerting. They were filled with sadness.

"What else?"

Lenora looked hastily to the floor. "I've- I've also seen you dying. Master Gracey too." Leota held Lenora's face and looked deep into her eyes. They were brimmed with tears.

"Lenora, you need to listen to me. I have not seen Gracey or myself dying. You don't need to worry." Lenora nodded furiously, trying not to cry. They hugged each other deeply. Leota stared into space as Lenora cried into her shoulder. "There's no need to worry…." Leota's eyes disagreed with her comforting words.

------------------------

Word count: 870

A/N: Well? How am I doing?


	6. A Small Knowing Smile

Disclaimer: Yet again, I have to write that I don't own the Haunted Mansion and I'm not making any money off of this fanfic. There, are you happy?

A/N: Throughout the story time will be skipped at random intervals. Sometimes it's only months, but then it might be years. I have a reviewer! Yay! Thank you so much!

------------------------

Chapter 5: A Small Knowing Smile

------------------------

Over the months after Halloween, everyone in the mansion began seeing Gracey less and less. He was busy with his work and managing the salaries of all of the servants, the cooks, the groundskeeper, and everyone else that held a job with the mansion. It required time to perform his complicated tasks of math and money making.

Lillian began to feel less like a wife and more like someone just living in the mansion. Bouts of depression would take over at times and she'd lie in bed all day or stroll melancholy-like through the grounds. She began to snap at the gardener for not pruning the flowers right and the servant for not pouring tea just the precise way. Lenora also found Lillian to be the perfect subject for jokes and pranks. Lillian's tea would have ink in it, staining her teeth blue. A rat would be hiding in between the sheets as she went to lie down. The petty and ridiculous jokes would only make her more depressed, though they made Lenora a lot less bored in the house.

Lenora was alone in the house at almost all times. She used to go and bug Master Gracey, but now he'd tell her he didn't have any time. Leota was too busy with her business to entertain Lenora and the servants avoided her at all costs. That is why she took to pulling jokes on Lillian. She was an easy target considering Lillian just didn't care anymore.

Edward and Tangerine always were off into town socializing with the highest class of people. They didn't spend much time in the mansion anymore because it was a very dull place. Odd noises would interrupt anything you tried to do and many objects were never in the same place that you put them. Lenora's constant bout of pranks would also disrupt the day and no one ever spoke to one another. The mansion had become a dreary place to be.

The dreariness of the mansion had given Tangerine an opportunity to hold a party. Everyone would cheer up and perhaps Gracey would start socializing with everyone once again. The party was held in the middle of spring.

It was a bright and cheery day out in the clearing by the river. Flowers were blooming and the trees were green. Everyone in town was present and everyone had their best Sunday clothes on.

Lillian lounged on a checkered blanket by the river. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head and she wore a flowery pink and white dress. A pink sun umbrella sat on the ground next to her. Despite the cheery clothes she wore, she was the epitome of depression.

Tangerine and Edward made their way around the party, talking to everyone that would listen. Leota wore a silky red dress and elbow length gloves. She appeared very bored. Lenora twirled around in the grass, her blue party dress flaring out. Gracey sat at a table calculating if he could keep one of the cooks. He sat there frustrated and tired for a few seconds before giving up entirely. He ran his hands through his brown hair, ruffling it. A quick glance at the party showed him that his wife was alone, miserable looking. He strolled to where she sat and plopped down next to her. After a few seconds of silence he said just what she needed to hear.

"I'm sorry." Only a few tears came out of her as she grabbed him into a tight hug.

Over at one of the tables, Leota sat even more bored than she was before. She spotted Tangerine walking by and had an idea.

"Tangerine!" Tangerine glanced sideways at her name being called.

"Yes, Madame Leota?"

"I had an idea. How about we get Lillian to perform one of her tightrope acts? Just over the river, there." Tangerine oohed in delight at the suggestion.

"That is a wonderful idea, Leota!" She giggled and ran to the now smiling couple. Leota watched on with almost hidden delight.

Tangerine couldn't help but bubble in excitement as she relayed the suggestion to Lillian. The crowd cheered in agreement. A bright blush came over Lillian's face as she stood up.

A strange feeling had come over Lenora at hearing Lillian agree. Strange enough to make her stop twirling and wince at the almost constricting quality of it. Something bad was going to happen.

The act started innocently enough. Lillian balanced herself out on the middle of the rope spread across the river. The crowd oohed and ahhed at the feat. She made her way across and turned to return. A few small twists awed the party goers even more. The guests were so entranced they didn't notice the rope starting to untwine. One breathtaking strand at a time until only one was left.

Lillian only concentrated on the balance within her. It had been months since her last attempt at her act. She didn't notice the last strand of the rope break. She only felt the falling sensation that came after and the clamp of mighty jaws. That was the last thing she felt on this earth.

A scream came from the crowd as they saw her fall, right on top of the gator. It might have been a crocodile. No one was quite sure; they were too busy processing what had just happened. Gracey went to jump into the river but Edward stopped him. If he had gone in, it would have been the end of him just like his wife.

They buried Lillian only days later. No one notice that Leota didn't look sad at all during the funeral. In fact, no one noticed that she had on a small knowing smile the entire time.

---------------------------

Word count: 961

A/N: So what do ya think? I was kind of sad I had to kill Lillian at such a sweet moment between Gracey and her. Oh well.


	7. Pirates and Plantation Men

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own nor am I making any money off of this fanfic. I will try to refrain from anymore insulting of lawyers. I get most of the ideas and names from the wonderful castmembers at Disney.

A/N: The hitchhiking ghosts… I have to continue thinking about them. _Sorry this has taken so long! I was writing it but I hated it, so now I've rethought this chapter and here it is._

------------------------------

Chapter 6: Pirates and Plantation Men

------------------------------

A cat scurried along the cobble stone, struggling to make its way into the safety of a nook or cranny in the dark alley. The audacious, raven haired 10-year old that spooked the cat moments before strolled carefree throughout the streets, not even acknowledging the fact that it was after midnight and pirates have a tendency to attend the bars at that time. There was a skip in her step.

Although it was darker than a moonless night, she weaved in and out of the maze-like alleys with ease.

It wasn't long before she came across a small tavern hidden into the corner of an alley. The small wooden sign above the door had a ship engraved underneath the words 'Blue Bayou'. She didn't even hesitate before entering the grungy pub. Inside were droves of men and wenches; some drinking while uneasily shifting their eyes, some merrily gulping down their ale, and some so plastered they didn't even notice the small girl.

It was the barmaid who finally noticed the child looking curiously around. A puzzled look crossed her face, gaining the girl's attention.

"What are you doin' in these parts, young one?"

"Came to get meself some rum!" The girl gave a large grin.

"You best be gettin' along now. You're too young for ale of any sort, anyhows!" The barmaid lowered her voice as she continued, "Pirates lurk these coves, young maid, jus' waitin' to snatch pretty girls like you. You're mama wouldn't want that, now would she?"

"No, I suppose she wouldn't. But I'm looking for salty ol' pirates, I'll have you know. And I'll need a rum for that, now wouldn't I ma'am?" The barmaid looked at the girl for a moment before deciding that the girl could handle herself among the drunkards and pirates that habited the bar. A grin came across the girl's face as the barmaid handed her a large mug of beer. The girl gave a curt "Thanks."

She made her way towards an imposing man with a sultry redhead on his right. He was only taking sips from his mug while the redhead swigged hers down gaily. She whispered sweet nothings into his ears. The girl, without caution, sat down at the table. The pirate just looked at her with squinted and questioning eyes.

"'Allo, cap'n!" The pirate squinted even more.

"Proceed at your own risk, young maid, for these will be the last friendly words ye'll hear if you continue on to refer to me in that way. Aye?" The girl put on a solemn face and nodded. The redhead barely noticed the girl sitting there.

"Why hello! Aren't you just a pretty little pet? What's your name?"

"Just call me… Little Leota. _Sir_." The emphasis on sir didn't go unnoticed on the pirate. He gave a grisly grin. It wasn't long before the Captain and Little Leota had a conversation going, the Captain a bit tipsy and the redhead more sloshed than ever.

"Men," the Captain announced, "we have here a new friend in this port! And her name be Little Leota!" Cheers erupted from all around. "Drinks all around!" Even louder cheers were given. A chantey then was starting to be sung. Everyone soon joined in, much to the delight of Little Lenora Leota. She quickly caught on to the lyrics.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me...!"

After the singing died down, Lenora found herself talking to a young man by the name of Jamie Padgett. He was the 16 year old son of a wealthy plantation owner, and soon to be the wealthy plantation owner due to his father's declining health. Lenora, even at the tender age of 10 couldn't help but notice the way his brown hair swept over his icy blue eyes. Almost immediately Lenora found herself enraptured. The young man spoke of how he didn't want to own the plantation, preferring to seek out adventure for himself.

A long conversation later, Lenora and Jamie went for a stroll in the streets, since most in the bar had retired for the night or was passed out on the floor. It was nearing dawn. They walked slowly down the mazes of streets that made up the city.

"Jamie, where are you going to go when the sun rises?" He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Away. Maybe west. That's where everyone is going now-a-days."

"Yeah… when will you be back?" Lenora had a small amount of sadness in her voice.

"In a few years, when my father dies most likely. Why do you ask?" She looked into his icy blue eyes one more time before landing a peck on his lips. She then turned and bolted out of the alley. As she ran away into the night Jamie yelled, "Lenora?"

"I'll see you in a few years!" she yelled back, barely heard. Jamie stood for a few moments longer until he turned and made his way to the train station.

----------------------

Word count: 827

A/N: Okay, that was a bit odd for me to do, but I wanted to give someone for Lenora to converse with…. You'll soon see who he is. R/R please!


End file.
